INAFAGWYAGMS
by stupefied in love
Summary: The title stands for "It's Not All Fun and Games When You're a Gorgeous Movie Star" but it didn't fit. Anyway: Rosalie, Jasper, Bella and Edward are all movie stars. Alice is Rosalie's best friend. Starts with 2 plots, but then they combine. All human.
1. The Premiere: part 1

**A/N: This is my first real story, so I hope you all like it! Whether or not you do, please review, to give constructive criticism and tell me what you thought!**

**~J xoxo**

**Disclaimer: Although there are some sections and characters based on/from Twilight, I don't own the fantabulamazingly awesome series. *Sob***

RPOV:

Of three things, I was absolutely sure:

The dress I was wearing was hideously uncomfortable.

The shoes I was wearing were hideously uncomfortable.

The tingling sensations running up and down my left thigh were hideously uncomfortable.

The first two of these things made complete sense. I was at my movie's premiere, and I had to look gorgeous. And no one could deny that my strapless red Vera Wang dress and strappy, gold, L.A.M.B. stilettos were breathtakingly hot.

However, the third thing was unexpected, unsettling, and downright confusing!! It would have been fine for many alternate reasons: cut off circulation, an allergic reaction to my new mango body-wash, or most understandably, if the pinpricks of attraction were occurring on my right leg, the one that was pressed (very close) to my dreamy costar/boyfriend Jasper Whitlock. But no, they had to be on my left leg, the one that was just brushing with the leg of the man on the other side of me, Emmett McCarty, a.k.a. my best friend Alice Brandon's boyfriend.

WHY was my leg tingling?!? I couldn't like Emmett. I'd just met him, and we both were dating other people. Maybe it was an allergic reaction. I was so frustrated; I had no idea what to do. I contemplated going to the bathroom for a couple of minutes. It _was_ my premiere, and it would be rude to leave, but to tell the truth, it was so dark that hardly anyone would even notice, let alone realize it was me. So I quickly stood up, and scooched down the aisle towards the exit. As I passed by Emmett, I did my best not to touch him, but my legs touched his knees for a fraction of a second as I passed by, and the tingling exploded all up and down my legs. The allergic reaction theory was getting less and less likely by the second. I quickly got through, and was just about to start walking down the stairs, when Alice hissed "Rose, where are you going?"

"To the bathroom," I whispered back.

"I'm coming!" Alice insisted. I didn't reply, I merely tiptoed down the steps, and looked expectantly behind me. Alice was waiting. We slipped out of the theater, and I squinted against the harsh light. We quickly walked to the bathroom, avoiding the eyes of the curious security guards.

I breathed a sigh of relief when we got into the bathroom. It was like my safe haven, with its pretty pink chairs and disposable cheap make-up. I collapsed into the most beat-up chair. For the past few weeks, whenever the tedious editing in the room down the hall had become too much for me, I would take refuge in the women's room, where I could have a few minutes of peace and quiet until one of the female staff members came looking for me.

Now however, with Alice, I wanted the privacy for a different reason. I needed her advice. Even though Emmett was her boyfriend, I knew she wouldn't get mad. She was just that kind of understanding friend. She would help me analyze my feelings, then she would help me get over my misplaced infatuation. Problem solved.

But as I opened my mouth to begin my explanation, I hesitated. Did I _want_ to get over him? I didn't know. If I could feel tingles for someone I barely knew, then maybe I shouldn't be trying to get over him.

Before I could chicken out though, I opened my mouth again, and it all came spilling out. How I was so confused about how it made me feel. And about how I didn't know if I wanted to feel it or not. And how I was afraid to feel it, but I was more afraid to lose it. Alice listened patiently while I got out all my frustration. Then she said calmly, "Well, it seems like I have a little competition."

"Oh, no, Alice," I gasped. "I would never try to steal Emmett away from you. I just wanted your advice."

"I know," Alice laughed, "I was just teasing." I shot her a withering look. "That wasn't very nice." I said. "Well, neither is falling for my boyfriend." Alice shot back. "I know," I groaned. "But it's not like I wanted to. It was involuntary,"

"It's fine." Alice soothed me. "I understand. It's not your fault." I gave her a shaky smile. "Thanks Alice, you're the best friend ever."

"I know!!" Alice replied perkily. "That being said, ignore it for my next statement."

"Okayyy…" I said. I wasn't really sure what she was getting at, but I went along with it.

"I'm breaking up with Emmett." She said. "What?!? No! I mean, you can if you want to, but…but…no! You can't break up with your boyfriend because of my stupid mango allergy!"

"Okay, first of all, face it Rosalie, you like Emmett. Second of all, that's what I was talking about. I know I'm an awesome friend," I stuck my tongue out at her. "but I'm not breaking up with him because of you. Our parents set us up, and there was never really a connection. I've been thinking about it for a while, and now I'll feel less guilty."

I knew I shouldn't be feeling happy. My best friend in the whole wide world was planning on dumping her boyfriend. But I did feel happy. I felt happier than I remember feeling for a long time. In that one moment, I didn't have to worry about looking perfect, or my screaming fans, or the critical director. I was floating a million miles in the air, all my troubles tiny specks below me. Then I remembered Jasper, my boyfriend, and I crashed back down to reality.

**A/N: Ooh, cliffy. Depending on how many reviews I get, maybe I'll update in a few days. If I get 10 reviews, I'll update on Wednesday. If I get 20, I'll update tomorrow. If I get 25, I'll update later today (but let me warn you, it will be a pretty short chapter!). For some reason, this story just doesn't flow out as well as my one-shot (If you haven't read it, check it out!). Maybe because I knew exactly where I was going with that…well, hopefully I'll be able to write more as I get more into this story. Anyway, don't forget to review if you want the update to be sooner!!**

**~J**


	2. Filming the Kissing Scene: part 1

**A/N: Ok, here's the first chapter from Bella's perspective. Don't worry, in the next Rosalie-centered chapter, there will be some different POVs. Vote on whose POV you would like to see! Hope you enjoy it and please, please, please review!! *Makes pathetic attempt at puppy-dog eyes***

**This chapter is dedicated to twilightexpert and emmaaaaa—thanks for your reviews!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, we all wish we owned the magnifimarvelmazingly cool Twilight series, but we don't. **

BPOV:

I sat there during our 5-minute break, wondering why I ever agreed to star in the movie. Oh yeah, because at the time, I didn't know who my costar would be. Only the most annoying and arrogant person to ever walk the earth! You guessed it, the one, the only, Edward Mason. I can't believe that I got stuck costarring with him, but it was just my luck.

"2-minute warning," the director called. I leaned over with my head in my hands, and tried to calm down. _Breathe in, breathe out. Breathe in, breathe out._ Next up was our kissing scene. Most of the girls in the world would kill to kiss Edward, but I would kill not to. I looked up just as he was walking by, flirting shamelessly with one of the extras. He looked me straight in the eye, then popped a breath mint, and winked. I groaned.

"What's the matter?" chirped Liz, one of my 'friends' on set. She had one of the supporting roles, and was endlessly sucking up to me. It's so hard to find real friends when you're famous. Most of them are either talking about you behind your back or using you.

I put on a fake smile. "Oh, nothing really. Just nervous for the kissing scene." Nervous? Nauseated was more like it!

"Oh, don't worry. You're a great kisser. I see you with Cameron all the time!" she blurted out between giggles. Great. Now she was watching me make out with my boyfriend. Can't a movie star get some privacy?

I rolled my eyes. Normally I would never confide in Liz, but I was desperate since I hadn't talked to my best friends Rose and Aly in days. "Well," I muttered under my breath. "That's kind of the problem."

"What is?" she questioned, inching closer. "Well, I have a boyfriend. And…" I shot a glance over at Edward to make sure he wasn't listening—he was flirting with a different extra. "…I don't really like him."

Her mouth fell open. "You don't like him? But everyone likes him." She giggled.

"Maybe, but I don't. He's just so stuck-up, like he's better than everyone else."

"He kind of is better!" Okay, now Liz was just getting on my nerves. I decided to take drastic measures. I texted Rose. I prayed that her cell was on vibrate and wouldn't disturb the movie premiere. A few seconds later, my phone rang. "What are you doing?" hissed Rose.

"Oh, hey. Where are you?" I asked.

"I'm in the bathroom, and you're lucky I am! You would be so dead if my phone rang in the theater!" she was practically yelling.

"I know," I sighed. "I'm really sorry, I just needed to talk to you." My voice was trembling with unshed tears, and Rose knew me so well that she could tell something was wrong, even over the phone.

"What's the matter, Bells?" her voice was gentler.

"I'm about to have the kissing scene, and I'm freaking out." I replied.

"And you're worried because you hate him?" she asked.

"Well, yeah. Kissing him isn't really something I want to do! And also, what if Cameron gets mad?" My voice was getting higher with anxiety.

"Don't worry! Cameron will understand. He knows that it's just acting. And also, that solves your other problem. Just pretend Edward is Cameron when you're kissing him."

"Why didn't I think of that? Thanks Rose. Say hi to Alice for me."

"Alright. Good luck!"

"Thanks. Have fun at your premiere."

"Bye."

When she hung up, I felt like my only lifeline was cut off. I practically started having a panic attack. I was hyperventilating, and I felt dizzy. I had to calm down! I tried to concentrate on the breathing exercises Alice told me about, and sure enough, they helped me relax.

"Everyone back on set!" The director shouted. _Oh, god_. I suddenly had butterflies in my stomach. _Everything will be fine. Just pretend it's Cameron._

We got into positions, and all the lines and foreplay went by in a blur. Suddenly, I recognized the cue for the kiss, and saw Edward leaning in. It seemed like it was all in slow motion. I closed my eyes and hoped for the best. I leaned in blindly until I felt my lips touch his. Suddenly, I forgot that I didn't want to kiss him. I pressed into his body, and breathed in his musky scent. I had never been so turned on in my life, in any of the times I was with Cameron or anyone else. I knew that I shouldn't feel this way, because in just the last 5 minutes he had probably kissed at least two other girls, but I couldn't bring myself to care.

All too soon, he was pulling away, and I felt cold inside. I wanted his warm lips back on mine, to feel the heat coursing through my body. What was I saying? I couldn't _want_ to kiss him. I was supposed to hate him. Supposed to? I _did_ hate him! Or did I? Somehow, I didn't know anymore. But I was damn well sure I was going to find out.

**A/N: I know the chapters are kind of short now, but they will get longer later in the story. And now you see how the plots relate, right? Somehow they will completely come together later. Anyway, don't forget to review!! ******


	3. The Premiere: part 2

**A/N: I've been getting some requests for different POVs, so hopefully you like the variety! Also, even though this is an all-human story, I tried to keep the characters' gifts- Jasper being able to read emotions, Alice being able to see the future, etc.**

**~J xoxo**

**Disclaimer: If you don't know who owns Twilight, why are you even reading this story?**

JPOV:

I watched in satisfaction as all of our hard work over the past few months played out on screen. I could feel how impressed everyone was. However, a little voice in the back of my head was nagging me. I tried not to pay attention to it, but it burst through to the front. I couldn't help wondering, what would happen to my relationship with Rosalie now that we were done with the movie? It had seemed natural for us to get together; we were co-stars, so we were practically expected to date. And it wasn't as if she wasn't attractive-quite the opposite. She was possibly the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. But after the original spark of excitement and physical attraction faded away, there wasn't really anything left.

As I was contemplating what to do, she got up all of a sudden. I didn't know whether to go after her, but she didn't look in my direction, so I decided not to. As she passed by her friend's boyfriend, Ethan or Eric, or whatever his name was, I heard her sharp intake of breath. I had no clue what happened, he hadn't even moved. But she continued inching along, so I didn't do anything.

Her friend, I forgot her name too…Alison, no. Oh right, Alice. Anyway, Alice got up and followed after Rose. As I watched them walk away, I couldn't help noticing how pretty Alice was. She was completely different than Rose. Rose was voluptuous and statuesque, Alice was slender and petite. Rose had blond hair and sky blue eyes, Alice had black hair and navy blue eyes, so dark they were almost purple. The kind of mile-deep eyes I could imagine losing myself in.

Whoa, what was I thinking? I couldn't like Alice. I'd just met her, and we were both dating other people. But maybe it was fate sending me a message. Maybe I should break up with Rose. Well, I would think about it.

Just as I was starting to get worried about where Rose and Alice were, they came back. There was something weird about the look they gave each other. As Rose sat down next to me, I put my hand on her knee. She turned toward me and smiled, but there was something off in her smile. I wondered what took them so long in the bathroom, but soon forgot about it and went back to enjoying the movie.

5 minutes earlier

APOV:

I finally had a reason not to feel guilty about breaking up with Emmett. Even though I would feel bad, at least he would have a beautiful actress (a one-up on my modeling) to take my place. And even though it was horrible of me, I was glad that she was breaking up with Jasper. Maybe she could set us up; I wasn't immune to his renowned charm.

"Oh no," Rose gasped, bringing me out of my rejoicing.

"What's wrong?" I asked worriedly.

"Jasper. I know I need to break up with him, but I'll feel so guilty."

I needed some way to comfort Rose. She seemed like the type that would be completely selfish- blond, beautiful, famous - but she was actually one of the most kind and caring people I knew. Let's see… "Well, Rose, since you know you aren't the one for Jasper, it would just be selfish to lead him on."

"You're right Alice. You always know how to make me feel better." Phew, I pulled it off. There was a fifty-fifty chance that I would pull it off, the other option being that she would blow up at me.

"I know it's terrible, but I'm just confirming. So we're both breaking up with them tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yep." Rose sighed. "It actually makes me feel better doing this together. Wow, that sounds so obnoxious."

"Don't worry, I know what you mean. I feel the same way!" I replied.

I took a deep breath. Suddenly, my eyes bugged out. We had completely lost track of time! I whipped out my phone, and breathed a sigh of relief when I saw that only 5 or 6 minutes had passed. "We had better get back to the theater."

"You're right." Rose agreed. "I'll call you tomorrow around 3. Once I'm, you know…done." I could understand how she didn't want to say it out loud. Hearing it made it more real somehow.

"Ok. I'll be ready." I felt so guilty planning this. "Let's go back."

We walked back to the theater, and right as I sat down, I suddenly got this strange feeling. I grabbed Rose's arm and pulled her down to my level. I whispered in her ear, "Don't worry, I have a feeling this will all work out. It'll be a mutual break-up." She looked as relieved as I felt, and we both settled back into our seats to watch the movie.

EmPOV:

As I saw Alice and Rosalie walk back into the theater, I couldn't help comparing them. Alice wasn't at all my type. The only reason I was going out with her was because our parents set us up, and I had a hunch that she felt the same way. But Rosalie, she was _exactly_ my type; beautiful, funny, and really nice from what Alice had told me.

As she sat down, I saw her looking at me, as if she was checking me out too. I sat up a little straighter, and I saw her smirk out the corner of my eye. Did that mean she knew I liked her? Did she like me back?

Suddenly, she looked straight into my eyes, then abruptly stood up and walked out of the theater again. If that wasn't a 'follow me' signal, I don't know what is. I quickly stood up and followed her. I didn't even think about ignoring her, it was like there was some other force controlling my body. Luckily, no one followed us, and we were alone in the hallway. We walked around the corner, and stopped in an alcove.

"So, Emmett." Rose said. "Alice has told me a lot about you."

"Same here." I replied. I didn't know what she was getting at, so I decided to just go with the flow. "Sometimes it seems like she's trying to set us up." I joked.

Her eyes bugged out. Did I say something wrong? But then a wide smile spread across her face, and I knew that she was just surprised. "Yeah," she agreed. "I feel the same way sometimes. But it's not in a bad way." Her voice got quieter until the last part was whispered, and a crimson blush spread across her face. It somehow accentuated her dress, and once I started thinking about her dress, it made me think about what's _under_ her dress, which made me get a little tight in the pants. I tried to think about something else, and prayed that she wouldn't notice. But of course she did.

Her eyes widened like a deer in headlights, and I blushed even more than she had. I muttered some unintelligible excuse, and turned around to bolt for the bathroom, but she grabbed my arm and spun me back around. I stared at the ground, too embarrassed to look up.

"Emmett," she said my name quietly, her voice like silk. "Emmett." She said louder. I still didn't look up. "Emmett!" she practically yelled. I finally looked up timidly, but as my eyes met hers, the awkwardness melted away. Her eyes were as blue as the ocean. I felt like I was drowning in them, but I didn't need air, all I needed was her.

Again, it was as if there was someone else moving my body. I leaned in, breathing in her fruity perfume. Just as I remembered that we were both dating other people, and realized how dumb I was, she met my lips with hers and erased my doubts. I couldn't get enough of her. One hand was wrapped up in her hair, and the other was winding around her waist.

Her hands tightened around my neck, pulling me towards her. I pushed her back until we were leaning against the wall. Our whole bodies were pressed together, and I felt like I was on fire. I heard fast footsteps far down the hall, but I didn't think anything of it.

RPOV:

I couldn't believe it. We were just talking, and all of a sudden, Emmett got one (**A/N: It's really awkward to say, well type, that word, so I'm just going to hope you all get it.**). He seemed really embarrassed, which was understandable, but I couldn't let him leave. So I grabbed his arm and made him look at me. But as soon as our gazes met, I completely forgot what I was going to say. He leaned in without seeming to think about it. I was confused for a second, then I realized he was trying to kiss me! Just as I had my epiphany, he got a look on his face like he realized that it wasn't really appropriate to kiss his girlfriend's best friend, but I didn't care. I knew that Alice wouldn't mind, in fact she would be so happy for us, but really I wasn't thinking. I just needed to kiss him, feel him, and know that he felt the same way about me.

As soon as our lips touched, it was as if a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders. I was free, and I couldn't get enough of it. I couldn't get enough of him.

He pressed me back against the wall, and the tingles I had felt before on my leg spread out through my whole body, before settling into a warm glow. It heated even my fingers and toes, and emanated from my lips and chest.

I heard footsteps coming from the theater, but I didn't pay attention until I heard a familiar voice calling "No, wait, I'm sure they're fine." What was Alice doing? And who was she talking to? I knew I should care, but I really didn't.

However, I found out when I heard another voice, one filled with surprise rather than panic. "What the hell is going on here? That's my girlfriend!" It was all too much; the suddenness of falling for Emmett, the passion and exhilaration of our first kiss, and the shock of having someone, and a very specific someone find us. The last thing I saw was Emmett's concerned face, then everything went black.

**A/N: Yay!! It's my longest chapter so far! :-D Sorry for the big cliffy, but that's just how I end my chapters! I want you all to keep wondering what will happen next. And if you have any wonderings that are especially good, don't forget to tell me! Maybe I'll use them. I love reader ideas! So review!!!!!!! And remember, the more reviews I get, the sooner I'll update! If I get 10 new ones, I'll update tomorrow.**

**~J**


	4. Filming the Kissing Scene: part 2

**A/N: I know I left off with a big cliffhanger, and I'm sorry it's taken so long to update, but the posting feature of FanFiction wasn't working for a few days, so it's not my fault!! **

**This chapter is dedicated to my best friend Emily- thanks for always giving me advice and being really supportive!! 33333**

**~J**

**Disclaimer: Do you think we actually have to do disclaimers? I mean who would really care if we didn't? I don't think Stephenie Meyer has people searching the web for Twilight FanFics without disclaimers!! But just to be on the safe side…THESE AREN'T MY CHARACTERS!!!!!**

EPOV:

"Hey Edward!" Tanya sang as she skipped towards me. Ugh, why was she always so cheerful? I'm not saying I like depressed girls, but I'd like someone a little bit more relaxed.

As we walked across the room, I saw my costar, Isabella Swan, sitting in a corner. I smirked at her, then ate a breathmint and winked. I could tell she was nervous about the kissing scene, and I wanted to psyche her out even more; I had never liked her because of her cold and distant personality.

"Sooooooo…" Tanya continued, bringing me back from my thoughts. "I got you a PRESENT!"

If she insisted on continuing, I was going to get her voice lessons; she was tone-deaf! I put on a fake smile, although I hated pretending to like people on set. "Really?" I asked with faked enthusiasm. "What is it?"

"Chocolate Hippos!" she squealed. Even though Tanya was annoying, she was useful. Chocolate Hippos were a special kind of candy that were only sold in Cambodia and were practically impossible to find online. They were my absolute favorite, and Tanya was the insane kind of girl who would go to tons of trouble to get a guy.

This time, I didn't have to fake my excitement. "Thanks! It must have taken forever to find these!"

"Well, yeah." She admitted. "But you're worth it."

She smiled radiantly. Even though she wasn't at all my type, she was still really pretty. I found myself leaning in to kiss her.

She kissed me back fervently, with a little _too_ much passion. I mean, we'd kissed before a couple times, as was expected given the way girls flocked to me. But still, it was a bit much. It was nice, I'm not going to lie, it just wasn't…right. There wasn't a spark, a special feeling that made me stop and think _She's the one_. Not that there ever had been.

All my life, I'd been the ultimate player. I had everything I needed- the looks, the personality, the friends. But I secretly wanted to find the one girl who would make me forget about all the others. My perfect match, my soul mate, my other half. All the corny terms thrown around that made my friends laugh. I laughed with them, but on the inside, I was aching with jealousy and desire. I wanted to find that person! And I worried that I never would.

All of this flashed through my mind in just a few seconds, and by that time, Tanya was pulling away. I think she could tell that I wasn't really into it. She handed me the candy, said, "Gotta go to hair-and-makeup," and was gone before I could say 'Chocolate Hippos.'

As I walked toward the male hair-and-makeup station, I saw another extra whose name I couldn't remember, something with a 'C.' She was very pretty though, with long silky chestnut hair and a full figure. For some reason, I found myself being reminded of Isabella. I thrust the thought from my mind, and started flirting with the girl.

She actually seemed really nice. But even though she was funny and charming, I kept being distracted by Isabella. I saw her talking to one of the other extras, and she still seemed uptight. I wondered why she was so worried about the kissing scene, then I remembered she had a boyfriend, so maybe that explained it. I didn't know, because I had never had a girlfriend, but I assumed that was the answer.

For some inexplicable reason, I felt a wave of jealousy ripple over me. I was shocked. Why would I envy Isabella's boyfriend? Maybe because he had something that I didn't, but that I had always wanted- a girlfriend. But it couldn't be Isabella…I didn't envy him her. I didn't, no, I _couldn't_ want her. Her attitude repulsed me.

I tried to forget about the disturbing thoughts, but I couldn't seem to. I actually was looking forward to the kissing scene. I had been feeling strange since I locked eyes with Isabella earlier. I looked over again, and saw that she was talking on the phone. For some reason I couldn't explain, I found myself wondering who she was talking to, and what she was talking about. Why was I so interested in her all of a sudden?

I breathed a sigh of relief when the director called, "Everyone back on set!" I had been having trouble concentrating on my conversation with the extra, and was glad for the excuse to get away. I mentally chided myself. Normally, I would be pleased to be talking to a beautiful, nice girl like that.

I knew all my lines so well I could say them in my sleep, which was good because I couldn't concentrate on them at all. All I could think about was that soon, my lips would be pressed against Isabella's.

All too soon, yet also not quickly enough, I found recognized the cue for our kiss and found myself leaning in. Isabella closed her eyes and hesitantly leaned toward me, as if she could barely keep the grimace off her face. _Oh well, here goes._

The second our lips met, I felt as if an electric current was running through us. I heard her gasp quietly, and was disappointed, assuming that it was a negative gasp and she would pull away. Not that that would be a bad thing considering we would get to kiss again… But before that thought could even fully develop, she was pressing against me, kissing me enthusiastically.

I automatically kissed her back, my mouth working faster than my brain. I couldn't understand her at all. She always acted as if she hated me, but now she was kissing me, and there was no way to deny that we had chemistry. I had never felt an immediate connection to a girl, but I recognized one with Isabella right away.

I knew that it was supposed to be a short kiss, but it no longer seemed like acting. Our kiss was completely real. We weren't actors performing a scene, we were real people. However, I didn't want our strict director to get mad, so I forced myself to pull away. Isabella's face looked exactly how I felt- sad, like I was losing something.

The director said something, but I couldn't pay attention. I was lost in her eyes. Finally, she tore her gaze away and responded to the unknown question. He looked at me next, with a questioning visage, but my thoughts were still muddled. "Urm… well… um…I'm feeling kind of weird, I think I need to use the restroom" I mumbled, barely able to form a coherent sentence. I wasn't lying, just not telling the whole truth.

I must have looked flustered, so the director thankfully waved me away. I rushed out of the room, and leaned against the wall in the hallway, gasping. I heard the woosh as the door swung back, but I didn't hear the click of it closing. I groaned quietly. Of course someone would follow me.

I turned, expecting to see Tanya or one of the other extras, then froze in surprise as I saw Isabella's chocolate eyes staring back at me.

"We need to talk." She hissed.

"Alright," I agreed without hesitation; I couldn't refuse her anything. I was putty in her hands, melted under her intense, yet soft gaze.

"In _private_." She added. I took her hand to lead her to an editing room I knew wasn't being used. I felt her hand stiffen as it touched mine, and mentally cursed myself for touching her. She probably still hated me.

As we entered the dark, empty room, I flicked on one of the light switches and asked gruffly, "So, what did you want to talk about?"

She seemed shocked at my sudden change in composure, but I couldn't bear it if she realized how I felt for her and didn't return the feelings. Wait…how I felt for her? Somehow, my unconscious brain already knew that I loved her. Before that day, I had only talked to her while acting. But all of a sudden, everything changed. I knew it was superficial to fall for a girl based on a kiss, but I was sure that she was even more amazing inside.

She must have registered the rapid changes in my expression, because she asked tenderly, "Are you okay?"

It made my heart swell to hear her talking to me so sweetly, as if she was my girlfriend. _No!_ I stopped myself from dreaming of fantasies that would only hurt me later. I took a deep breath and replied, "No, I'm fine." That was the biggest lie in the world, and I felt horrible deceiving her, but I don't think it would go over well if I answered truthfully. I could imagine how it would go---

_Her: Are you okay?_

_Me: No, actually I'm madly in love with you, but I just figured it out when we kissed._

_Her: What?! You jerk! *Punches me in the face and storms out of the room._

Yeah, that would be great. So I just played it cool, and asked again, "What did you want to talk about?" more impatiently.

"Umm…" she paused and looked into my eyes, and seemed to lose her train of thought. Not that I blamed her, because my brain pretty much turned to mush whenever I looked at her. I felt like I could see all the way to her soul, and I just couldn't help myself. "I love you," I whispered as I leaned in to kiss her.

_Oh no!_ What had I done?!? I couldn't believe I had just said that. I could see indecision warring on her face in the second she had before our lips met, and just when I rejoiced and thought that she would actually let me kiss her, she leaned back quickly and slapped me across the face. She spun around and rushed out of the room with tears in her eyes.

A single tear formed in the corner of my eye. It slowly slid down my cheek and dripped to the floor. I had ruined everything, and I felt like my heart was being ripped out of my chest. But I deserved it. I had been an idiot, and even worse, I had hurt Bella, and that was inexcusable. But I knew what I had to do. I would prove to Bella that I was good enough for her to care about, even a fraction as much as I loved her. Even if she only loved me 1/100th of the amount I loved her, it would be enough. Suddenly, my whole body was reconditioned, not to need oxygen or food, just to need her. I would stop my player-esque ways, and become a truly good person. I would do whatever it took to get her to love me.

**A/N: Teehee, this chapter was a little wacky, and sad at the end, but I like it! Please review! Cookies for all reviewers!**

**~J**


	5. The Right Person

**A/N: Wow I'm busy, but I had a half hour to write, and I cranked this out. I know it's really short, but I just wanted to post something since I hadn't in a while. I promise the next chappie will be longer!**

**~J xoxo**

**Disclaimer: I'm running out of funny ones, so I'll just say I don't own Twilight and think of a better one for next time.**

RPOV:

The black slowly faded into red, and I cautiously opened my eyes. The bright lights overhead made me squint. _Where am I?_ I felt woozy and confused. Ugh, had I fainted again? I tended to do that when I got really stressed out. As I tried to stand up, I felt resistance, and noticed the strong, burly arms supporting me. _What?!_ I was used to Alice's tiny, albeit strong, arms, but these arms were unfamiliar and foreign.

Despite that, I felt comfortable, as if I belonged there. I snuggled closer to the man's warm, muscular chest. "What are you doing?" a frazzled voice yelled. I jumped about 10 feet in the air.

I squinted up and saw my boyfriend, Jasper, and everything came flooding back in from before I had fainted.

He was waiting for an answer. What had he asked? Oh yeah…I guess it wasn't really appropriate to be cuddling with a guy when your boyfriend's right there. Not that I knew he was there, but still. He had to be pretty mad. "Hone- Jasper," I caught myself. I didn't want to say honey when I was breaking up with him! "Jasper, I know you're mad, and you deserve to be, but I guess it's just taken this to make me realize something I should have realized a long time ago." I took a deep breath. "We just aren't meant to be together. I'm really sorry, I know I've sort of led you on, but I promise I didn't mean to, and I would never hurt you-"

He stopped me. "Rose, calm down. I'm not mad. I understand completely. I agree, I'm not right for you. It seems like you've already found someone who is though, and I'm happy for you. Hopefully, the day will come when I'll meet someone like that for me."

The way he looked at Alice made me think that day wasn't too far off!

"Thanks, Jasper. Don't worry. I know you'll find someone perfect for you. You're more than good enough for _any_ girl." _Especially my best friend!_ I added mentally. "I'm just sorry that I wasted your time. No hard feelings?" I held out my hand, and he grasped it without hesitation.

"Not in the least." he replied with a kind grin.

"But seriously Jasper, I'm sure you'll find the right girl, and when you do, I'll be so happy for you."

I looked pointedly between him and Alice, hoping they got the message and realized I was giving them my blessing.

He looked confused, then followed my gaze. I saw realization dawn in his eyes. He cleared his throat. "Ahem…so Alice, we should probably leave these two here to…sort things out… so do you want to go back in the theater?"

"Sure!" she replied, and he smiled at her enthusiasm. He was smiling then but it got old fast. I should know!

As they walked back around the corner, I moved to the other side of the hallway so I could see them walk into the theater. When Alice thought I couldn't see anymore, she reached out and grabbed Jasper's hand. He stiffened, then relaxed and leaned toward her so their hips were almost touching. I smiled, and turned back towards Emmett.

"So, where were we before they so rudely interrupted?" He joked.

I giggled and walked toward him, wrapping my arms against his neck. "I'm not sure I remember." I said innocently.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to remind you!" He replied.

And then we started right where we left off.

**A/N: Wow, this is so short!! My last one was my longest, and this is definitely the shortest so far, hopefully ever. It's just that I've got so little time, but I wanted to give all of you lovely people a chapter! I hope you enjoy it, despite its shortness. Please read and review. No matter how little time I have, nice reviews will always make me write faster!**

**~J xoxo**


	6. Say it, Mean it

**A/N: Sorry I'm taking so long to update, but this is a really busy part of the year. Over the summer, you're going to love me because I'll have so much time. Although this story will probably be over by then…Well I haven't really decided how long it will be, most likely somewhere in the range of 20-25 chapters, but I guess I'll just have to see as I go! Anyhoo, since my last chapter was soooooo short, I decided to make this one extra good! Also, random note, I wrote the beginning in orchestra in my assignment pad! lol The cellos were playing and I didn't have to for about 30 minutes, so I decided to start chapter 6!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed last time, it always makes my day to hear that people actually read and like my story!**

BPOV:

I raced down the hallway and ducked into the 3rd closet on the left. I ran my fingers over the wall tiles until I found the 11th, then pushed on the practically unnoticeable indentation the center and slipped through the revealed passageway.

My endless hours of bored exploring had led to my discovery of the portal to an alternate world of tunnels and secret rooms. As far as I knew, only one other person knew about it, and I didn't even know who it was. All I knew was that they had equipped it with a mini-kitchen, TV, computer, books, and a beauty salon/giant closet to put most to shame. Whoever it was had left long before I discovered it, and left me with a peaceful sanctuary.

It was the perfect place to think calmly about what Edward said.

_Oh god, what Edward said…_

I began to hyperventilate. Alright, maybe not calmly, but at least in private.

I grabbed a smoothie from the fridge, which I kept fully stocked, and plopped down on the couch. I would need to be sitting down for this. I sighed and closed my eyes, then let all the thought and questions I'd been keeping stuffed in the back of my head flood my mind.

_How could he say that? Did he mean it? How was that even possible? More importantly, why was I so freaked out about it? How did I feel about him?_

I had no clue about the answers, especially to the last one. Just 10 minutes before, I wouldn't have hesitated to reply that I hated him. But that one kiss changed everything. No matter how shallow it sounded, I couldn't deny it.

Was that how he felt too? Maybe he did mean what he said. I could understand that…sort of. I had to admit, I suddenly had strong feelings for him, but I wasn't sure if I loved him. Then again, I did have a boyfriend, while Edward was single.

Oh NO, what was I going to do about Cameron? I still loved him, I really did, but all of a sudden, I felt like my world had been flipped over and everything was all jumbled. Just thinking about him felt fake.

I suddenly felt a mysterious pull towards Edward, but my brain didn't want to agree with my heart. It was ridiculous that a kiss could change everything. I didn't want a relationship that was based on just a physical connection.

But the thing was, I had made assumptions about him, and I never really gave him a chance. Maybe he was a player because he had been in a relationship that ended with him getting hurt. I couldn't judge him based on some thing I didn't know.

At that moment, something clicked inside me, and I was decided; I would get to know Edward. I would throw away my stereotypes and dig deeper than the surface.

I jumped up off the couch and drank the smoothie before hesitating. I was wearing baggy jeans and an unflattering T-shirt because of my character in the movie we were filming. I would need to be as confident as possible for this conversation, and that included looking really good.

I darted into the closet, filled with extras of all my favorite pieces from home, convenient for when I ripped or stained my clothes by falling or spilling something.

_Hmmm…what to wear, what to wear_.

I wanted something casual and sexy, but not too causal or too sexy.

_No heels_, I decided. That would guarantee I wouldn't look too sexy. I couldn't count how many times guys had used leg-related pick-up lines on me. _Ugh_.

I traipsed over to the "Mighty Wall of Shoes" as I liked to call it, and looked in the second row, the one with warm-weather boots.

I quickly narrowed it down to those new ultra-stylish suede boots, which to tell the truth, didn't narrow it down all that much. I still had to decide on the details; fringe or not fringe? Ankle or knee? And most importantly (this one could take a while), what color?

If I wasn't so nervous, I would have just closed my eyes and picked a pair randomly. But despite what I was trying to convince myself, I really did care what Edward thought.

Normally, I would take forever to choose, but I was so impatient to see him that it only took me a few seconds to scope out a super-cute new pair that I'd been dying to wear. They were a soft gray, had a fringe, and ended just above the ankle. **(A/N: Links for pictures of Bella's whole outfit, and soon all future and past outfits, are on the bottom of my profile.)**

To go with them, I chose my favorite pair of jean shorts, which were dark-wash and had gray undertones, so they went nicely with the boots. _I had already been in there,_ I glanced at my watch, _almost 8 minutes_. I didn't want to have to film with Edward without clearing this up- that would be sooooo awkward!

I only had a couple minutes, no time to carefully choose a shirt. I would have to deal with just a cute T-shirt. Maybe light green? No, light blue. I flicked through the hangers until I found a color that complimented the rest of the outfit. The soft pastel also went really well with my skin tone, and the T-shirt completed the 'casual-yet-cute' look I was going for. I looked once more at my watch, and realized we only had about 5 minutes left of break, and that's if the director was in a good mood.

I grabbed a couple bangles, one light yellow and one lime green, to complete the outfit.

I quickly walked to the secret door and exited, closing it gently behind me. I peeked out of the door of the storage closet, looked both ways, then slipped out and ran on tiptoes to the room where I left Edward. I could only pray that he would still be there.

I knocked lightly, and heard a slight noise from within. I waited for a few seconds, but there was no response, so I hesitantly opened the door. I saw Edward's hunched form on slumped against the wall.

I felt as if a stake was driven through my heart, and knew at that moment that my feelings went deeper than I had thought at first.

"Edward?" I whispered.

He looked up, and his piercing green eyes made me freeze in place.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked.

His tear-stained face twisted, and he seemed to be deliberating what to say.

"You." He answered simply.

Tears filled my eyes. I didn't even know it they were happy or sad tears. I was happy that he was thinking of me, but I was so sad that he was in pain because of me.

I sat down next to him, and saw his face soften slightly as his eyes lingered on my legs. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Even when he was depressed, he was still such a typical man.

I opened my mouth to speak, but before I could think of what to say, he started ranting. "I'm so sorry, I don't know what I was saying. I don't want things to be awkward between us, is there any chance we could just forget about this…incident?" His green eyes bored into mine, pleading with me.

I was about to give in, when I shook off his hold on me and questioned him. "Didn't you mean it?" I could hear the pain tingeing my voice.

He looked up at me shyly through his eyelashes. "Do you want me to mean it?" He asked.

"Does it matter?" I shot back. He seemed to deflate as his little bit of hope was taken away from him. Before he could answer, I took it back. "Never mind. I'm just…" I took a deep breath. "…surprised."

He gathered up his courage and looked me straight in the eyes. "I did mean it. I wasn't planning on saying it, since I didn't want to put you in an uncomfortable situation, but it just came out. I'm not even sure how it happened, it's just that after our kiss, I felt like everything changed."

"I feel the same way!" I exclaimed. "But I'm not sure that I love you. I mean, I have a boyfriend."

His face fell. I quickly added, "But I'm going to break up with him. And maybe we could go on a date?"

He lit up. "I would be honored." He replied formally. "I'm sorry about your boyfriend though." He said seriously.

I didn't know how to reply, so I just smiled gently.

Suddenly, my cell phone buzzed, and we both jumped at the surprising noise. I whipped out my iPhone **(A/N: I want one so bad! :-D) **and checked my text. It was Liz, telling us that break was over in one minute.

He jumped up, then offered me his hand. I accepted, and tried to ignore the jolt that raced up my arm as we touched. I let my hand linger in his a little longer than strictly necessary, then said quietly, "We'd better get back." He sighed.

I wanted to do something flirty to tie up our conversation. I leaned in slowly, and pressed my lips softly to his cheek. "See you in a few." I said over my shoulder as I walked away.

When I was about to turn the corner, I peeked back over my shoulder once more, and smirked at his astounded expression as he stood rooted to the exact same spot where I left him.

_If I can do that to him with just a kiss on the cheek, I wonder what I can do a little later in our relationship._ I shook the thought from my head. It was too early to be thinking of that.

I practically skipped back to the dressing rooms, I was in such a good mood. I couldn't wait for rehearsal to end. Only a few more minor scenes, none together, and then we could continue our conversation.

**A/N: Yay!!! Another chapter finished. I know Bella's a little OOC, with her love of fashion, but I kept all the other important parts; she's still clumsy, stubborn, and basically the same Bella we all know and love! :-)**

**Please review, and tell me if I should actually include the break-up scene between Bella and Cameron in the next BPOV chapter, or just reference it. You will get a virtual sundae! Hot fudge! (I don't actually like cookies that much.)**


	7. Ditching

**A/N: Sorry it has taken me a while to update, but guess what?!?!? I finished chapter 8 also! So now all you have to do is write 5 itty-bitty reviews, and voila! Chapter 8!!! Here's chapter 7, I know it's sort of a filler chapter, but I think it's cute, and I really wanted to work on chapter 8, which is super-exciting and intense.**

RPOV:

After Alice and Jasper went back to the theater and Emmett and I had a very… invigorating 10 minutes, we decided to ditch the premiere. Well, not ditch it, but we figured if we grabbed dinner at the cute diner down the street in about 45 minutes, we could be back by the time the after-the-premiere interviews started. Alice would cover for me.

Normally, I would never have done something like that. I was always that responsible one, while Alice was reckless and Bella was just careless. But even since meeting Emmett (even though it hadn't even been an hour yet), I'd been way more wild and free. So, I agreed, given the fact that we'd be back before the movie ended.

As we made the short walk, we played 20 Q to get to know more about each other. His favorite color was red (I noticed he only said this after eyeing my dress for an unnecessarily long time). His favorite movie was GetSmart (same as mine!). He didn't have a favorite food, he loved them all (I could have guessed that- he seemed like the perpetually hunger type of guy), but he especially loved Chinese food and any type of dessert. I would have to remember all that.

He found out that my favorite color to wear was red (he seemed pleased at that) but in general it was green. He smiled when I told him my favorite movie was also GetSmart, and that we should watch it together sometime. He was awed when I told him I was actually an extra in the ballroom scene, but you can only see my back. He thought it was the most awesome thing ever, and I played it cool, but to tell the truth, I thought so too!

By that time, we had reached the diner and we sat down in a booth near the back. It was pretty empty, in the short period before late diner's showed up.

I ordered a bowl of matzo-ball soup and Emmett got a massive burger. The food came in just 5 minutes. I saw him eyeing my soup, and raised my eyebrows at him.

"Can I have some noodles?" he asked me in a weirdly suggestive voice.

"Sure, but only if I get a bite of your burger." I said boldly.

He appeared to seriously consider it, and I couldn't hold back a giggle. A goofy grin spread across his face, but his voice was contrastingly solemn as he replied, "Well, just because it's you, but you can't tell anyone."

I nodded and shook his hand, trying to ignore the electric tingles that action sent jolting up my arm.

I scooped up some noodles and reached across the table. He leaned forward, maintaining eye contact the whole time, and slowly slurped them up. He somehow made the action strangely sensual, and I felt shivers going up and down my sides. I noticed his smirk at my lust-induced daze and shook it off.

"My turn!" I exclaimed.

He carefully handed me his burger, and I let my fingers gently brush his, and smugly noted the light shudder that rippled through his body. I took a medium-sized bite, and chewed slowly, purposely moving my lips a lot. I had to suppress my laughter as he pinched himself. I held out the burger for him to take back, but he just stared blankly at me.

"Hellooo, Emmett, yoohoo!" I teased.

He jumped a little, and took the burger back.

"Welcome back to planet Earth!" I said sarcastically.

He rolled his eyes and said, "It's not my fault you're incredibly beautiful."

I scoffed at him. "Really Emmett, a pick-up line? That's the best you can do?" But despite my scorn of his cheesy defense, I felt a blush flooding my cheeks.

To cover up the awkward moment, we both intently ate, and finished in a couple more minutes. We still had plenty of time to get back to the premiere, so we relaxed as we paid the bill and headed out.

As we walked back towards the theater, I cautiously grabbed his hand, praying that he wouldn't reject the gesture. My heart fluttered as he instead grasped my hand tighter.

We walked for another minute in companionable silence, but when we were about halfway there, with just a few more blocks to go, we heard a ruckus behind us. We turned around and saw a group of screaming teenagers, a block away, running towards us along the surprisingly empty sidewalk.

For a second, I was confused, but then I turned to Emmett and our eyes met in a moment of realization. We sprinted towards the safe haven of the theater. They pursued us, and almost caught up with us a couple of times, but we narrowly escaped them each time.

Finally, we reached the theater and bolted in through the door we left through. We locked it hurriedly, then collapsed against it in exhaustion.

We looked at each other, and dissolved into laughter.

Emmett managed to choke out, "Haha…fans…crazy…hahaha…chasing!"

I joined in with, "Haha…running…haha…screaming…following…haha!"

At that minute, I realized just how close we were. Suddenly, there wasn't anything funny about the situation. There was only me and him.

I closed my eyes and leaned forward, and my lips found his. I always thought all that 'true love' stuff was BS, but I seriously saw fireworks when he kissed me. He reached up and swept the hair away from my face, then left his hand resting gently on my cheek. I loved the feeling of his strong hands against my skin.

For a full minute, I was in complete heaven. But as they say, all good things have to end. My phone buzzed, but I ignored it, not wanting to let go of Emmett. When it went off again, I pulled away groaning and whipped it out. I saw that I had 2 new texts from Jasper.

I opened the first one, and saw that it said to open the first one, with a lot of exclamation points. I selected the second one, a little puzzled. I saw that he was warning me that the movie was almost over, so we had about 10 minutes. I stared at the text in awe.

"Rosalie, are you okay?" Emmett asked with concern as I started to tear up.

"Yeah, thanks, I'm fine. It's just so sweet that right after we broke up, Jasper is still all civil and nice and sent me this update." I responded.

Emmett's face softened. "Alice has told me a lot of great things about him."

"Well, Alice isn't exactly the least biased source." I said, snickering.

"I see your point," he replied, joining in with some amused chuckles.

I sombered up. "But really, I can tell Jasper and I are going to be great friends, and not have all that post-break-up-awkwardness."

"I'm glad." Said Emmett. "He seems like a nice guy. I bet we have a lot in common."

I could already envision the four of us, going out on double date and becoming the best of friends. If only Bella would just get over Cameron, everything would be perfect. I really didn't know what she saw in him. Sure, he was pretty good-looking, and he was nice to her, but he treated us like crap and it was so obvious that he was just using her for her money and fame.

Emmett noticed that I was upset. "What's the matter, babe?"

I tried to ignore what him calling me babe did to my body, and answered, "We really need to get rid of Bella's boyfriend, Cameron. He's a complete jerk, but she's oblivious."

"Get rid of him?" Emmett asked skeptically.

"In relation to Bella." I explained, rolling my eyes. "And now we really should get back."

We walked back to the theater and slipped into our seats. Alice and Jasper gave us weird looks, but I shot them a look that said I would explain later. Alice and Jasper had moved to sit together while we were gone (I would have to remember later to ask Alice what happened), so they were separating me and Emmett. I couldn't pay attention to the last few minutes of the movie, because Emmett and I kept shooting flirtatious glances back and forth.

After the last few minutes- which felt like years- finally dragged by, and the lights came back up, I practically jumped out of my set and shot over to Emmett. I never knew I could miss someone so much in just a few minutes!

I pressed into his side, reveling in his wonderfully unique scent that reminded me of mint, caramel, oranges, and freshly cute grass, with undertones of some manly cologne. He wrapped his muscular arms around me, and being in the strong circle of his arms made me feel so safe and protected.

Jasper offered Alice his arm, and she accepted with a giggle. Together the four of us walked out to the red carpet. Before we could take two steps, we were stopped by a mob of reporters and paparazzi. Luckily, I'd just checked my iPhone, so I knew the scheduled order.

"Miss Young," I believe you've been promised the first turn?" I asked, even though I already knew the answer.

"Yes, I have been." She said smugly. "Shall we go somewhere a little more…" Her eyes darted around. "…private?"

"If you prefer." I replied politely, and led her to an alcove. "Will this do?" I asked, gesturing to the tucked-away area.

"Perfect!" she exclaimed.

"So, Miss Young, how's your father doing?" I asked sympathetically. My publicist always gave me personal tidbits about the reporters so I could make small talks and seem interested and nice. Of course, I already knew that her father was doing better so I wouldn't commit a social gaffe.

"He's doing much better, he can actually walk a little with a cane now!" she replied.

"Oh, that's terrific, I'm so happy for you!" I said enthusiastically. That was an example of one of the times when my acting talents came in extremely handy.

"Anyway, on to the questions!" trilled Miss Young. "I had some prepared, but it appears there's some new news to cover first." She said, looking at me and Emmett suggestively.

I nodded graciously, signaling for her to start.

"Who's this, and how does he relate to you?" she asked, getting straight to the punch.

"Well, I guess I should start from the beginning. Jasper and I have always had a friendly connection, but we mistakenly interpreted those feelings as romantic ones. However, tonight, my best friend Alice," I gestured back to where Alice and Jasper were getting interviewed. "and her boyfriend Emmett" I pointed to Emmett. "attended, and Emmett and I…umm…connected, I guess you could say, in a way that Jasper and I never did, and so did Alice and Jasper. So it seems we've switched boyfriends!" We all laughed, especially me, with relief at how well I'd handled that.

I answered a few more questions about the movie and future projects. Then I went on and did a few more practically identical interviews while Emmett waited with me patiently. Finally, after over an hour, we piled into the limo and headed home.

We chatted for a few minutes, then I got a text from Bella saying she was heading over to Cameron's apartment. I tsked in disgust.

"What's wrong?" All three of them asked at the same time.

This caused a round of giggles, but once we got over it, I told them about Bella and Cameron. Alice agreed that he was horrible for her, and Emmett backed me up because of our conversation before. We filled Jasper in, and he too said that Cameron sounded like a jerk. We all decided to try to get Bella to break up with him. Normally we stayed out of Bella's business and gave her privacy, but this was just going too far and we needed to stop it before she got hurt.

After making our plans, which made me feel sort of cool and secret-agent-ish, we dropped each of the boys off at each of their apartments, which were only a few blocks apart. Then, Alice and I were dropped off at my penthouse apartment, where she was sleeping over.

"Thanks, Rodney. See you tomorrow!" I called to the limo driver, who over the years had become like a second father to me.

"Bye sweetie, don't stay up too late!" He replied.

"Don't worry, we won't. Drive safe!" We responded, waving as he drove away.

We walked up to my suite, slouching with tiredness. Once we got there, we quickly changed into our favorite PJs, and plopped down on my bed.

"So Al, tell me all about what went on while we were gone."

"Of course Rosie, but only if you tell me about what happened with Emmett!" she negotiated.

"Duh, how else am I going to cross-examine his every word and move?" I joked.

We both giggled, then launched into our tales.

**A/N: Woohoo, another chapter done! I think this one is my longest yet, it's more than 5 pages! Ok, remember, just 5 reviews and then I'll post chapter 8! Or 5 days, whichever comes first. Hope you enjoyed! Also, how should I tell what happened with Alice and Jasper? APOV, flashback, or Alice telling Rosalie the story? Review! You'll get a yummy virtual cookie sundae! (Have you had one of those? They're so good!)**

**~J**


	8. Destination

**A/N: I'll make this short, I just wanted to say thanks to Em for giving me the awesome idea with the crazy fans for last chapter. This chapter is dedicated to everyone who reviewed chapter 7, but especially to Em. You are so amazing, you deserve a life-time supply of cookie-sundaes, WITH whipped cream!! ******

**I've never actually broken up with anyone, so I hope this is an okay representation. Enjoy!**

**~J**

BPOV:

After shooting ended, I rushed out of the room, and, after making sure no one was following me, I ran into my secret hideout and sprawled out on the couch. I tried to stay composed, but soon I was doubled over crying. I curled up into a fetal position and my body was racked with sobs.

I was so overwhelmed. Just a few hours earlier, I had been happy and in love with Cameron. Everything changed so suddenly, it was just too much for me to handle.

I cried for over 20 minutes, until I was finally all cried out. I wiped away the last of the tears, and took a deep –though somewhat shaky— breath. I decided to call him right then. I would make the break-up like removing a band-aid – quick, and as painless as possible.

Before I could change my mind, I pulled out my phone and pressed speed-dial #3 –right after voicemail and home—and waited.

_Ring…Ring…Ring_.

I was a little confused. Cameron normally picked up right away. I kept waiting, and he finally answered after the 6th or 7th ring. "Hello?" he said, a little breathless. A tiny voice in the back of my head asked why he was so out of breath, but I ignored it.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked cheerfully.

"Nothing much, just, umm… watching a movie." I wondered briefly why he hesitated, but I pushed the thought away.

"Can I come over? Shooting just ended." I was thankfully that we were talking on the phone, so he couldn't see the pain that must have been plain on my face. Luckily, my many years of acting gave me enough control to at least mask the tremor in my voice. I hoped he wouldn't notice it, because he knew me so well that even my best acting skills often weren't enough to fool him.

However, he seemed to buy it. Actually, he seemed a little distracted. "Sure, when will you be here?" he answered after a brief pause. That was weird, he was usually a lot more excited, and he never asked when I would get there, he just said 'See you in a bit.' …unless he was with someone. But wouldn't he have mentioned it?

I sighed internally, and tried to just forget about it. "Probably about a half hour." I finally responded. I would probably only take half that much time, but I didn't want to keep him waiting. The least I could do for him at that point was to e on time, or ever early.

I closed my eyes and tried to make my voice cheerful. "Okay, so I'll see you in a little while." I chirped.

"Alright, see you soon." He said, then hung up without even saying goodbye.

That was strange. Actually, our whole conversation was extremely strange, but maybe I was just interpreting it differently since I was planning on breaking up with him. Well, I would know what was going on soon enough.

8 minutes and 27 outfits late, I headed out to my red Chevy. Even though I had more than enough money to buy a new car, I had no desire to. My Chevy was old, dependable, and sturdy, and I loved it. As I stepped up into the cab, I smugly noticed the slight pull of denim against my leg. I'd had some problems with body image in the past, but that's a story for another time.

As I made the 10 minute drive to Cameron's, I reviewed my outfit. I was wearing a square-neck-line, red and yellow Chinese-print blouse with a lighter yellow tank-top under it, since it was really sheer. For pants, I had chosen knee-length acid-wash jeans, and for shoes I picked one of my favorite pairs, surprisingly comfortable red wedges. I wasn't sure why I chose my outfit so carefully, but I had a strange feeling I would need it.

It only took me six minutes to get to his apartment. Before I could wimp out, I pressed the intercom button. In his apartment building, the buzzer went to the concierge, Ralph.

"Hey Ralph." I said warmly. "It's Bella." Ralph was only about 27, and if I hadn't been into Cameron (well, and Edward), I definitely would have gone out with him. I'd seen him swimming at the complex's pool a few times, and phew was he ripped! But even so, we were pretty good friends.

"Hey, go on up." He replied.

"Thanks, Ralph!" I said politely, then headed up. When I reached his apartment, I quietly entered with the extra key he gave me on our 1st year anniversary.

I tried to swallow the sudden lump in my throat. But suddenly, that was the last thing on my mind, as I heard a very _feminine_ giggle coming from Cameron's bedroom.

My muscles tensed, and I gently slid the door closed, cringing at the loud click. I froze, but after a few seconds, I ventured forward on tiptoes. I prayed the door wouldn't creak as I opened it a tiny bit so I could look through the slit. What I saw shocked me. I don't know what I was expecting to see, but it was not Cameron half-naked with another girl on top of him!

**(A/N: I was going to stop it here. However, I have not had the privilege of receiving any death threats, and no matter how much people joke about it, I don't hope to get any in the near future! LOL. Anyway, I also promised a bunch of readers to include the break-up scene in this chapter, so her it is. Enjoy!!! ********)**

I forgot that I was hiding and let out a strangled cry that was something between a yelp and a screech. They both looked at me with shock on their faces, but Cameron's expression almost instantly changed to guilt. And I'm sure that by that time, mine had moved from surprised to confused to absolutely furious.

"Hallway. NOW." I said, spitting the words at him, and glaring at him with so much anger that I was almost surprised that he didn't go up in flames. Without a word, he followed me. He stared at the floor with downcast eyes, waiting for me to talk. _Oh, I would talk alright!_

"What…were…you…doing?!?" I hissed, pausing after each word for dramatic effect. He opened his mouth to speak, but before he even started talking, I interrupted. "Don't even think about lying!" I snapped.

He groaned, then blurted out, "I'm sorry, it's just that you've been so busy lately…"

"Don't you dare try to blame this on me!" I said scornfully. Suddenly, I realized that I should be happy, I'd been planning on breaking up with him, and at least his cheating gave me a better reason. I had no reason to feel so miserable, since I didn't want him. But somewhere deep inside, I knew that the real problem was that I was hurt that he didn't want me. He chose someone else, someone who wasn't famous and probably wasn't rich, who most likely wasn't as smart as me and definitely wasn't as pretty. Maybe she was really funny or really nice, I didn't know. But the one thing I could clearly see was that she was much, much skinnier than me. I'd thought I'd gotten over my self-esteem problems, but his apparent preference re-awakened those buried feelings.

I was brought back from my thinking when Cameron waved his hand in front of my face and called my name. "Hellooo, anyone there?"

I rolled my eyes at him, and said angrily, "First you cheat on me, then you treat me disrespectfully. I don't know what's next, but I'm not waiting around to find out. We're over." I started off quietly, but grew to practically shouting.

He tried to say something, but I cut him off. I stormed into his room, ignoring the curious look of the girl. I grabbed all my stuff that was in his closet and marched back out.

After a moment's consideration, I turned back around and said sincerely to the girl, "Good luck. I hope he doesn't break your heart." I'd meant it to be forgiving, but it came out kind of harsh. She seemed like a sweet girl, looking at me with sympathy and guilt, and I couldn't help but hope that maybe she would be his soulmate, since I clearly wasn't.

I turned back around and walked towards the door. Cameron looked at me, and tried to say something, but again I stopped him. I just couldn't take it. I needed to get out of there.

"Have a nice life." I said, with as much venom in my voice as I could muster. I wrenched open the door with my free hand, and slammed it behind me. It took all of my self-control not to have a melt-down right there.

I went down to the front desk. I was sure that I looked terrible, but I didn't care. "Do you have a plastic bag or something?" I asked Ralph. I could see that he noticed my state, but didn't mention it, for which I was extremely grateful.

"I think so." He replied. He rummaged around under the counter for a minute, then pulled one out and gave it to me.

"Thanks, see you around." I said. I put my clothes in it, then got into my truck. I had no clue where to go. Rosalie and Alice were both at the premiere, Angela was out of town, and I loved Jess dearly, but she tended to be a bit of a gossip.

Suddenly, I got an idea. I dug through the truck's glove compartment until I found my movie's info packet that I stuffed in there a few weeks earlier. I flipped through until I found what I needed. I entered the address into my portable navigation system and started on the route.

By 10 minutes later, I'd reached the city limits, and by the 20 minutes mark, I was in a rural area that I couldn't believe was just a few miles from the city. After a couple more minutes, I reached my destination. It was a 3-story house, not a mansion, but pretty impressive.

All of a sudden, I had butterflies in my stomach. What gave me the right to just barge in? Nothing! I had no right. But I already saw some lights turning on. He must have heard the truck- who wouldn't, with its insanely loud rumbling engine.

So, I took a deep breath, got out of my truck, and went up and rang the doorbell. After just a few seconds, the door flew open, and there he was, looking happy to see me, but also confused. "Hi, Bella." He said hesitantly.

"Hey Edward."

**A/N: So there you have it, the awesomely dramatical break-up scene! Hope you like it, and don't forget to review to make me update faster! My sundae offer is still available!**


	9. Frustration

**AN: Wow, it's been such a long time since I updated! What, almost 3 months, right? I'm almost afraid to check. I've just been so busy, but now I finally have a chance to write! And hopefully the updates will pick up again soon. In any case, only 1 more week of school, then summer! And you know what summer means—lots of updates!! Anyway, hope you like this chapter. I know all the dialogue is a little formal, but that's how I imagine Alice and Jasper when they first meet, because we all know how gentlemanly Jasper is! Enjoy!!**

**~J**

**P.S. Sorry if the RxE and AxJ storyline has some minor differences from the BxE storyline. It's nothing that affects the story, I've just noticed that some events (like texts) only happen in one of the plots.**

**P.P.S. I just wanted to say, since I'm deleting the author's note that was previously chapter 9, I made a blog! It's mostly for FanFiction stuff, so you should check it out! FanFiction doesn't allow website links in stories, so if you want to look at it, just take out the spaces**

**t w i l i g h t a d d i c t 3 2 3 . b l o g s p o t . c o m**

**or**

**t w i l i g h t a d d i c t 3 2 3 . t k **

**If you ever want to know what's up, or why I'm not updating, check there or post a comment. Now on with the story!**

APOV:

_*Flashback*_ **(To clear things up: this is what happened while Rosalie and Emmett went to the restaurant, so Alice and Jasper are still at the premiere in the hallway.)**

We left Rosalie and Emmett to give them some privacy. It was sort of strange to feel so content after Emmett and I had just broken up, but I really couldn't find any emotion besides happiness for Rose. We were like sisters, and I had absolutely no jealousy of her.

I was distracted from my thoughts when Jasper grabbed my hand, and a burst of pleasure surged through me.

I realized that there was another reason I wasn't upset over the breakup, and that was that I had a better connection with Jasper in just one hour than I had with Emmett in our whole relationship. Why should I beat myself up about something that never would have worked out anyway?

I decided that I would make the most of the situation and get to know Jasper.

"Let's play '20 questions'" I suggested.

Rose, Bella, and I had a tradition of playing 20 Qs with our prospective boyfriends, then talking about the answers with each other for "boyfriend approval." We never went on more than a couple dates with a guy before getting "BFA." Just like guys had the saying "Bros over ho's," we were the same with "Sisters over misters."

With Cameron, we decided to just approve him even though we'd never met him, since we trusted Bells. Anyway, "BFA" was more of an old tradition that stuck when we matured.

We had all met the summer before senior year of college when we had amateur modeling jobs. We discovered that we all attended the same college, although we had never met before; not surprising with the huge campus and immense student body. However, we immediately got along and rented an apartment together for senior year, which is when we made the "BFA" policy. Over the course of the year, we grew even closer, if that's possible, and we were like the 3 musketeers- inseparable, doing everything together, even sometimes wearing the same clothes.

After we graduated, Rosie and Bells moved on to acting, but I stayed in modeling, since fashion was my passion. Many people found my occupation hard to believe, given my petite frame, but I made up for it with my grace and impeccable fashion sense.

Jasper asked a bunch of questions about typical stuff, like favorite color, food, etc. Then he moved on to my work, and seemed to actually care what I said, not just pretending to be engaged with that politely interested look.

Then I asked him some questions. I learned that he loved spicy food (I really never would have guessed!), his favorite vacation was to help orphans in Africa (again, very surprising), and his favorite animal was the red panda.

I also learned that he had a younger sister named Natalie, who was in her junior year of college, and I could tell they were close by the protective and caring way he spoke about her.

"You know, she's a huge fan of yours and hopes to enter the fashion industry next year when she graduates." he mused. "Maybe she could meet you sometime?" he suggested hopefully.

"That would be awesome!" I squealed. "She could come with me to work one day! One second."

I quickly checked my calendar on my BlackBerry.

"I have a fashion show next Wednesday. Do you know if she's free then?" I asked excitedly.

"I'm pretty sure she has a class in the morning, but I'll ask."

He took out his phone and started typing at a rate that impressed even me, the text-a-holic.

"Oh, a texter, are you?" I asked, wiggling my eyebrows.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." he answered, blushing furiously.

"Don't be embarrassed." I cooed, looking up at him through my eyelashes. I was going into full flirt mode, testing him. I hated when a guy would give in to any demand if you went just a tiny bit doe-eyes, but Jasper didn't seem like that ultra-passive type.

He didn't disappoint, merely smirking and doing a little eye roll. Then, he ducked down to my height and murmured silkily in my ear, "I'd love to continue our flirty banter, but we really should be getting back."

Wow, who else was cool enough to joke about a flirty banter and not make a fool or themselves? No one, that's who!

Even though I wanted to talk more, I agreed to go back inside (as soon as my heart stopped trying to thump of out my chest!) I mean, when faced with a choice between talking and sitting _very close _in a dark room, it's pretty much a no-brainer.

"Wait!" I exclaimed, right before we walked into the theater.

He stopped and whirled around to face me.

"Has your sister replied?" I asked.

He checked his phone. "Yeah, she does have a class, but it ends at 12."

"Perfect! I'll be eating lunch with Bella at this cute little Italian place, and she can meet us there then come with me to work afterwards. Can you give me her number so I can send her the details?" I blurted all in one breath.

Jasper wasn't phased by my speed talking, and entered Natalie's number in my phone.

Suddenly, a loud crashing noise came from the theater. I jumped, but Jasper grinned and tugged on my hand.

"Come on, the best part is soon!" he said impatiently.

"Alright, let's go!" I laughed.

We snuck back into the theater, and sat in the two middle seats out of the four for Jasper, Rose, Emmett, and me. I left my hand on the armrest between us, and a couple of times, I though I felt him brush it with his, only to be disappointed.

However, about 20 minutes after we entered the theater, I was starting to get a little chilly, and I shivered. Even though I was fully facing the screen, I somehow sensed him turning to look at me.

I felt little prickles on my neck at I felt him watching me, but I restrained myself from looking at him.

"Are you cold?" he finally whispered.

"A little." I muttered back, shivering violently again as if to make my point.

He tsk-ed under his breath, then wrapped his arm snugly around me. Suddenly, my body felt all mixed up. I felt butterflies in my stomach, which had flown to my throat, while my heart had sunk to my feet. I didn't care- I was loving it.

I timidly snuggled into him a little, not so much that it could be qualified as more than warming up. He held me a little tighter, which gave me more confidence, so I leaned into him and rested my head on his shoulder.

I really, _really_ wanted to scream, or explode, or both, when I felt his lips gently press against my hair, lingering there gently. I closed my eyes and slowly let out the breath I'd been holding, feeling more serene and peaceful in that one moment than I had in the rest of my life.

Suddenly, I felt him stiffen, and curse under his breath.

"What's wrong?" I asked, concerned.

"There's only about 10 minutes left of the movie!" he whisper-shouted.

"So?" I questioned. I mean, yeah, it meant we only had 10 more minutes alone, but it wasn't that big of a deal.

"Where are Rosalie and Emmett?" he asked.

"Shoot!" I said, a little too loudly, and I worriedly looked around to see if anyone noticed, but they were all engrossed in the movie- I'd have to see it again, since I hadn't been paying attention at all after the first half hour.

"What should we do?" I asked in a more muted tone.

"I don't know!" he replied.

"Why don't you text her?" I suggested.

"Sure." He agreed.

He sent her a message, then hesitantly returned his arm to its previous position. I smiled and relaxed into him. He was so warm and comforting, and I felt as if we fit together like two pieces of a puzzle.

I frowned a few minutes later, when Rose and Emmett entered and we quickly slid apart. It wasn't that we were embarrassed, it was just that the whole situation was a little awkward with all the break-ups earlier that night.

Wow, it was just earlier that night! It felt like ages ago from then that Emmett and I had broken up. But we had such great chemistry as friends, I was sure the four of us were going to be super-close. If only Bella ditched Cameron for someone who fit in with us better…oh well, beggars can't be choosers.

The last few minutes of the movie went by surprisingly fast. When the lights turned back on, Rosalie practically flew by us in her rush to get to Emmett. He put his arm around her, and they had a romantic moment that I would think was really cute if I wasn't so frustrated. How come Rosalie and Emmett had everything worked out already while Jasper and I were barely more than friends.

Jasper offered me his arm- another signal that I couldn't interpret. Was he doing that in a couple-y romantic way, or in a friendly 'I-feel-bad-since-your-ex-just-hooked-up-with-mine' way? I couldn't figure it out, but in any case, I accepted the gesture.

We walked outside, and I was able to be surprisingly patient while Jasper was interviewed. My depression and confusion over his mixed signals was draining my usual perky-ness and energy.

The interviews flew by, with Jasper answering all of the main questions, so I just had to nod, smile, and occasionally make a one-sentence response.

After what seemed like just a few minutes, but was probably closer to an hour, we met up with Rose and Emmett and all piled into the limo. I couldn't wait to get back to the apartment and spill to her.

Again, the time flew by as we drove to the apartment. I somehow managed to act normal and stay in the conversation, but the whole time I was freaking out inside.

When we arrived, Emmett kissed Rosalie on the cheek. She blushed, then murmured "Call you later." and got out of the car.

Emmett pointedly looked in the other direction as Jasper and I said goodbye, but there was no need. Jasper just smiled and winked, and said, "See you later."

" 'Kay. Bye." I said sweetly. My thoughts were whirling. Did the wink mean anything? Why did boys have to be so confusing?

I sighed quietly as I got out of the car. I was silent as we walked up to the apartment, but Rosalie didn't bring it up since she was obviously tired.

When we got up to her penthouse suite, we changed into our favorite comfy PJs and plopped down on her bed.

"So Al, tell me all about what went on while we were gone." She insisted.

"Of course Rosie." I replied. "But only if you tell me about what happened with Emmett."

"Duh, how else am I going to cross-examine his every word and move?" She asked jokingly.

We both giggled- Rose always knew how to make me laugh. I could only hope she would be able to make me feel better as well.

_*End Flashback*_

"So that's it." I finished, flopping back onto the bed after pacing agitatedly.

Rose nodded sympathetically. "No kiss?" she asked, just to be sure.

"Not even close!" I shouted exasperatedly.

"Maybe he's intimidated by you." She suggested, filling the role of supportive girlfriend perfectly.

"Why would he be intimidated by me? He's all tall and handsome and brilliant and polite and…and…and perfect!" I sighed. "And I'm just…me."

"Are you kidding?" she snorted. "You're an international supermodel. You won the 'Miss Model USA' contest 3 years in a row. You graduated college as co-valedictorian, and do more charity work than anyone I know. You always keep a positive attitude, and are always extremely…energetic."

I rolled my eyes.

"In a good way." she hastily assured me.

"I guess." I said, sounding doubtful even to myself. "Thanks for trying to make me feel better Rosie."

RPOV:

I felt like banging my head against the wall. I'd never seen Alice so depressed, not even when her favorite fabric roll got run over by a bus. I mean, she hadn't done anything perky for at least 10 minutes, which was _totally_ not normal! She hadn't hoped, squealed, or clapped- clear signs that something was wrong. And I even _knew_ what war wrong, I just didn't know how to fix it.

Ugh, I felt like such a crappy friend.

_C'mon Rosalie, think!_ I urged myself.

Aha! I could feel an idea…so close…

"Got it!" I screeched! Alice jumped about a foot off the bed, which is pretty impressive for someone whose total height is only about 5 feet.

"What?" Alice asked impatiently, seeming upset that I had distracted her from her moping.

"I just thought of the best idea!" I exclaimed.

"Really?" Alice perked up a little. "Spill." She demanded.

"Well, we should go to an after-party for the premiere, should we?" I asked.

"Yeah, I guess. If you aren't too tired." She said hesitantly, not really seeing the point. "I was planning on going with Emmett and you, but I can't exactly do that now." She continued, still not getting where I was going with this.

I smiled wider. "And I can't exactly go with Jasper now either." I said. "So maybe we need to do some re-arranging of dates." I hinted.

Suddenly, Alice's face lit up. "You're a genius!" she squealed, hugging me tightly. "I'm going to go call them and ask!" she said loudly, so excited that her tone was bordering on yelling.

"Be right back!" she called, already reverting to her normal hyper self and prancing to the front room to retrieve her cell phone.

We weren't out of the woods yet, but we were on our way. I allowed myself a small smile- mission accomplished.

**A/N: So, I hope you liked this chapter! Please review! Sorry about the ultra-long AN at the beginning, but there was a lot I wanted to update you on. I was thinking, I might just post the next BxE chapter, since I left off with a big cliffy, then go on hiatus for a while. During the break, I can write a lot of chapters without having to worry about updating, and that way when I start updating again, I can post the new chapters really often! Well, this is turning into a monstrous AN too, so I'd better stop, but tell me what you think about the hiatus idea!**

**~J**

**P.S. This chapter is dedicated to all my friends, especially Em. I know we will always stick together, even if we don't have a lot of the same classes next year!**


End file.
